Dark cloud :: my life my love
by w-fire
Summary: based on the orig dark cloud .. read to see the plot .. M for content
1. Chapter 1

**Toan had defeated the dark genie and saved the world from utter chaos and destruction , he quietly headed back to norune village to celebrate . Xiao gave her friend a light mew and looked up at him " what's wrong master " , Toan sighed and quietly spoke " I kinda miss ruby " . Xaio nodded " me too " the cat like girl looked into his eyes , she saw much love for the somewhat sultry and bubbly genie ( yea she was a good genie in the game ) . Xaio snuggled up close to him and gave him a look " I'm sorry she couldn't stay with us " , at that moment Paige ( pic unavailable ) ran up to her childhood friend . Smiling she gave him a big hug " your ok thank the gods " , She quickly drew back and blushed " um I mean uhhhh hi Toan " . Toan had always liked Paige but it just wasn't the same as having the genie he had fallen so hard for around , Paige sat down and let out a huff " what's his problem " . Toan was on the brink of punching someone when he heard a familiar voice from above him " hey kiddo why so blue " , Toan looked up above him in shock . A buxom blue haired woman floated just alittle above him smiling happily , Toan literally did a backflip as the genie landed nearby . She smiled and ruffled his hat into his hair " so did you miss me " , Toan smiled and gave her a hug " a lot " . Ruby looked shocked " since when have you been a talker " , Toan smiled " I dunno guess I've never had much to say " . Ruby chuckled " 3 months ago you were staring down the ultimate evil and nary a word did you say " , Toan nodded " guess I finally found something I really wanted to say " . Ruby smiled and gave him a knowing look " and exactly what is it that you wanted to say " , Toan smirked " well ... "**

( to be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby's face lit up with a soft smile " that's so sweet Toan " , her face drew closer to his " that you like me " . Toan's face became a deep crimson as she drew closer to him , smirking " I see .. like wasn't the word you intended to use " . Paige grew red with anger " look here whoever you are " , Ruby turned her face for a second " oh my a jealous one " . Paige got right in the blue haired genies face and spoke softly " he's mine bitch back off " , the genie woman gave her a soft smile " I'm not above sharing " . Paige gave her an odd look " what are you trying to say " , the genie got closer " I'm saying that I like him too ya know .. but I wouldn't mind if you got your fix too " . Paige slapped her " no way he's mine " , Toan growled softly " knock it off Paige " . Paige gave him a sad look " oh come on Toan you know I've had feelings for you for a long time " . Xiao stood there quietly hoping that she would not be involved in this , Toan growled again " Paige you've had so many chances to be my girl and you've always passed the chance up " . He continued " and besides you don't get it .. Ruby was there for me when I needed help in the battle to save the world .. hell even Xiao helped out " . Xaio blushed " I'm glad I could serve you master " , Taon sighed " please don't call me that .. just call me Toan " . Paige huffed " if I had any skill fighting I would have helped you " , Toan began walking to his house " too damn late for that Paige " .**

**( to be continued )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toan and crew walked into his home in Norune , Xaio ran over to Toans mother and gave her a hug . Ruby stood quietly at his side waiting to be introduced , Toan's mother gave the blue haired woman a look " Toan sweety who is this " . Ruby outreached her hand causing her ample cleavage to bounce alittle " I'm Ruby " , Toan's mother ( sorry her name was never given in the game ) smiled sweetly " nice to meet you " . The young woman thought loudly " holy crap she dresses like a hore and her boobs just fly around with every movment " . She added in to her thoughts " hope we don't have a wardrobe malfunction " . Toan smiled " mom I really like ruby and .. " , His mother cut him off " say no more .. I can understand why you like her " . She added " I mean the way she's dressed she obviously puts out .. and I mean come on how many girls in this day and age have a natural C cup " . Ruby growled " you did not just insinuate that because I dress differently I'm easy pickings " , Toan ran his hand through her hair " calm down ruby she didn't mean any harm " . Ruby snarled and backed off " whatever " , Toan's mother pulled him aside " seriously what about her do you like " . Toan smirked " looks are deceiving .. she's got a mind to match that body " , Toans mother nodded " want me to take Xaio someplace so you two can be alone " , Toan shook his head " I wanted to reward Xiao for helping me along my journey " . Toans mother gave him a sweet look " so much like your father " , Toan gave her an angered look " please don't say that " .**

( to be continued )


	4. Chapter 4

**Toans mother grabbed her bag and began heading out the door " I need some things at the store anyway so I'll be off " , as the door shut behind her Ruby gave her friend a look " what's with her anyway .. you bring a girl in and she wigs then leaves so you can do things together " . Toan nodded " mom has always been random like that " , Ruby cuddled his arm then kissed his cheek softly " well then shall we begin " .**

Toan smiled softly and outreached his hand , " I'm kinda a rookie " . Ruby kissed him " sweetie don't you worry ill take care of everything , Toan gave her a nod and she kissed him again " you will love it trust me " . Toan gave her a soft smile and let her go to work , she slowly removed his pants giving Xaio sweet look " care to join us little one " . Xaio gave the blue haired woman a strange look " yup i would but i dont know what to do " , Ruby stroked his member softly " just watch me for awhile then " . Xaio nodded and watched her every movment feeling herself get damp from it , Ruby gently licked his unit causing Toan to shudder in pleasure . The young genie took the entire rod into her mouth and began bobbing her head , Toan let out a soft moan " oh Ruby I love you " . She pulled away for a second " I love you too sweetie " , Xiao smiled " is it my turn " ? 

**Ruby nodded " go ahead and give it a taste " , Xaio gently kissed the large meatstick and smiled . She licked it and loved the taste , she opened her mouth wide and took it in practicly swallowing it . Ruby put an arm around the cat girls waist and slid her hand down the girls tight shorts , her fingers wandered their way into her lovebox causing a soft moan . Ruby smirked at Toan " enjoying yourself sweetie " , Toan nodded " god it feels so good " .**

**( to be continued )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xaio sucked on his rock hard member loving the feeling , Ruby thrust her finger deeper into the cat girl getting a loud moan in response . Toan let out a loud groan " I'm gonna come " , Ruby smirked " Xiao pull off I want it " . Xaio pulled away and let Ruby take over , Ruby gently stroked it a few times and put her mouth on it again . Toan shot his load deep into the genie girls mouth , she gulped it up and let out a happy sigh " my favorite treat " . Xaio gave her a strange look " does it taste good " , Ruby swished the last bit around " want to taste " . Xaio nodded causing Ruby to draw closer and meet lips with her , their tongues meeting and swapping the juice . Toan got hard again seeing the two kiss , Ruby smirked " so I see you want more " . Toan nodded " please I would like to feel all of you " , Ruby kissed his forehead " sounds good to me love " . **

Xaio looked at Ruby " I want to do that with him too " , Ruby nodded and lowered her tight white pants revealing her lower body to him . Her strong tanned legs shimmering in the pale light , she then threw her top off revealing her large breasts to him . His member stood at attention asking for her love , Xaio took of her clothes off as well showing him her body . She had smaller breasts and a little more hair on her love zone than ruby , but still very attractive . Ruby kissed him and took his clothes off " so sweetie who do you want first " , Toan looked at the two " how about you go first Xaio " . Ruby set Toan down " ok Xaio its simple .. just mount and ride him up then down " , The cat girl nodded and took position over him " will it hurt " . Ruby nodded " at first it will but after awhile your just gonna feel good " , Xaio gave her an odd look " ok here goes " .

**( to be continued )**


	6. Chapter 6

**The young catgirl slid her way down his shaft causing her barrier to shatter , she let out a scream that turned into a moan of pleasure . Xiao bounced happily on his unit after that , Toan groaned in pleasure with each moment . Her warm , wet , and soft insides clamping down like a velvet vice on his member . The perky young woman continued her ride until she felt a new sensation build up , she came onto him with a shrill squeal of pure delight .**

As the cat girl dismounted turning into somewhat of a puddle on the floor , Ruby smirked almost sinisterly " you still good to go love " . Toan nodded and stood up kissing her " id like to try and take the lead " , Ruby lie on her back and spread her legs . He lowered himself and entered her hard feeling no resistance , she let out a soft moan in response . He gave her a serious face and began thrusting , each stroke and thrust became stronger , faster , and more precise . His member was soon rattling her insides with enough force to knock a lesser person out , Ruby gripped her ample breasts in pleasure . Soon enough she came to him calling out his name loudly , Toan soon gave her a blast of his seed as well happily .

**- the next day -**

**The three were sitting outside is home in Norrune Village , Paige walked up to him with a sad face " I'll ask for one chance to be yours "** **. Toan let out a loud sigh " you know what I am kinda horny and these two are still tired " , Paige's eyes grew wide " I'll gladly do whatever you want " . Toan led her inside his home and smiled to the others , in the end everyone got what they wanted .**

**( the end )**


End file.
